


Lust

by kalcia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 13
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Lust

[ ](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/post/630350930157682688/thought-i-would-join-last-day-of-inuyasha-sins)

Artwork by [kalsies/kalcia](https://kalsies.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
